When a Loser Becomes a Winner
by GWA
Summary: Welcome to the GWA's 2nd Guess the Author contest. Written by Whitem!


Welcome folks to the second GWA Guess the Author Contest! It's a smaller group this time, but I don't think anyone will mind with this group.

The rules are simple! Simply PM me, Zaratan, with who you believe wrote each story. Send me your answers in one PM, to make things easier on me. No other method will be accepted. The person closest will get to choose the next subject for the contest! In the case of a tie, the person to get their response in first will get the win!

Revenant666 got the win last time, correctly guessing all 7 stories. As such, he got to pick this month's story topic… Unexpected! Believe me folks, this has lead to some interesting stories, even if we have 2 fewer of them. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Our authors…

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, celebrating his first year here, and hoping to become as productive again as in the past, with an on-going series and many other stories under his belt.

**Whitem** – Comedy, action, drama, smuff, he does it all with style and flair.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

**AtomicFire – **Eclecticwriter and reader, with a flair for taking the impossible and making it possible, including the most amazing Ron/Director story on the net!

And introducing, in his first story ever on the net…

**Brother to Vorlons – **An unknown as a writer here, but that doesn't mean squat as he brings us his inestimable talents for the first time!

There you have it folks! Be sure to check out all the stories, and place your votes before October 10th for a chance to win and choose the next topic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When a Loser Becomes a Winner

As Ron was walking through the empty gym after practice, he thought he heard… crying? It was coming from somewhere by the bleachers near the emergency exit.

Walking slowly and quietly so as not to startle whoever it was, he made his way across the floor, and silently sat down on the bottom bench of the bleachers.

He didn't speak loudly, as all Ron wanted to do was help whoever this was. He didn't like to see or hear anyone having to cry. He had done too much of that in his short life.

"Hello?" Was all he said, and immediately the crying stopped. Then he heard a sniffle, and a muffled voice.

"Go away."

"You… don't have to tell me who you are, and I won't look. Want to talk about it?" He genuinely wanted to help this person.

"But won't you recognize my voice?"

"Actually it's kind of muffled, and I can't really place it, so I really don't know who you are." He paused for a bit. "So… Wanna talk about it?"

"You'll just laugh… just like the others." The obviously female, but muffled voice continued.

"No I won't. I promise." Even though the person couldn't see him, Ron put up three fingers in the traditional Boy Scout salute. "Now what is so bad that it has you crying all alone?"

"I…" The voice started, and Ron leaned a little closer to hear a little better. "I… thought I was loved."

"What happened?" Ron said as he leaned back on the bleachers, looking around the gym to make sure that no one was around. School was basically over, but the doors would stay open for about another hour for the janitors.

"Well… I… don't know where to start. (sniff)"

"OK, you said you thought you was Loved… By who?"

"You… don't know them. At least I don't think so. He was… is… from another country."

"Can you give me a name?" Ron asked.

"No!" The voice said loudly, echoing off the walls of the gym, and then immediately went back to the quiet muffled voice, and repeated the word. "No."

"OK, that's cool. For the sake of the conversation though… let's just call him… Jim. Is that OK?"

"Yeah (sniff), that's fine."

"So where is Jim from?" Ron asked sounding genuinely interested.

"He's from… the East." Ron's eyebrow shot up.

"Had you been dating for a while?"

"Yeah. A little over a year and a half."

"And he broke up with you?" Ron asked, taking a guess.

"It's not jus the fact that he… broke up with me, it's HOW he did it."

"How was that?"

"He… sent me an attached MP3 song to an e-mail. All the email said was, 'Listen to the song. It says everything I need to say'.

Ron felt a tap on his elbow and he looked over. The person he was talking to had placed an MP3 player beside him, along with headphones.

"File 3, track 5. That's what he sent."

Ron picked up the unit, placed the headphones on, and dialed up the song she had referenced. It was "American Woman", by Lenny Kravitz.

American woman  
Stay away from me  
American woman  
Mama let me be  
Don't come hanging around my door  
I don't want to see your face no more  
I got more important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you  
Now woman  
Stay away  
American woman  
Listen what I say

American woman  
Get away from me  
American woman  
Mama let me be  
Don't come knockin' round my door  
I don't want to see your shadow no more  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman  
Get away  
American woman  
Listen what I say

Huh!  
American woman  
I said get way  
American woman  
Listen what I say  
Don't come hanging round my door  
Don't want to see your face no more  
I don't need your war machines  
I don't need your ghetto scenes  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman  
Get away  
American woman  
Listen what I say

American woman  
Stay away from me  
American woman  
Mama let me be  
I gotta go  
I gotta get away  
And I gotta go  
I wanna fly away

I'm gonna leave you, woman  
I'm gonna leave you, woman  
I'm gonna leave you, woman  
I'm gonna leave you, woman

Bye bye… bye bye  
Bye bye… bye, bye

You're no good for me  
And I'm no good for you

I'm looking at you right in the eye  
And tell you what I'm gonna do

I'm gonna leave you woman  
You know I gotta go

I'm gonna leave you woman  
I gotta go  
Iiiiii gotta go

I gotta go American woman yeah

Through the entire song Ron was trying very hard not to tap his foot to the pounding beat, and performing an air guitar during the solos. When it was over, he removed the headset, and put the unit back where he had picked it up from.

"That's harsh." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I… I thought… that he loved me." It sounded like she was going to start crying again.

"Hey… hey… Apparently he just wasn't the guy for you. I mean… Since Kim and I started dating… oops!" Ron clamped his mouth shut.

"Relax Stop… Ron. I know it's you, and I don't care."

"Well… since you know it's me, do you still want my advice?"

"Ohh Kaay…"

"If this guy you were dating ever really loved you, then he wouldn't have done this to you. He would have at least let you down easy. No one deserves to be dumped like that. It's… it's just not right. I wouldn't even wish that on Bonnie."

"What?" The word sounded clear, and not muffled. Immediately the voice was back to that muffled sound. "Why would you say that?"

"She may be an egotistical blowhard that has no right to pick on Kim as much as she does, but I believe the girl actually has a heart underneath all that snarkiness." He shook his head as if to remove a thought from his mind. "But that really doesn't matter. What matters is that you find someone who you think deserves YOUR Love, and let them know it. To me, a line from the movie 'Always', with Richard Dryfus and Holly Hunter says it all. Richard Dryfus' character died, and he lamented on his own death, and being on the Other Side. He said… 'The Love we hold back is the only thing that follows us here.' I took that to mean, Live life to the fullest, and never have any regrets. You know what I mean, Bonnie?"

"M… my names not Bonnie you los… (damn!)." The muffled voice said.

"OK… suit yourself." Now Ron was sure it was Bonnie, but he wasn't going to say anything to anyone. He knew better.

Ron got up and walked a few steps away from the bleachers when a voice called out from behind him.

"Ron…?

Just as he turned around, Ron saw a flash of the blue and gold of a cheer leaders uniform, and brown hair. Suddenly lips were being pressed onto his as her arms were wrapped around his neck. There was no tongue, but the kiss was full of emotion, and very passionate.

He tried to pull away with his hands out to his sides, and when that didn't work, he placed his hands on her hips to try and push Bonnie away. Just as he did so, he heard a voice he so did not want to hear. Kim's!

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" Her green eyes were wide, and tears were flowing in torrents down her cheeks at what she had just witnessed. "When I said we should try other things, I meant other **restaurants**, not other **people**! I simply can't believe you would do something so… unexpected! And with Bonnie! I don't want to talk to you again… EVER!"

Kim then rushed out of the gym, forgetting her back pack as she had dropped it on the floor in her surprise at finding Ron smacking lips with her most hated enemy.

"I… guess I better go explain all this to her." Ron said as Bonnie uncurled her arms from around his neck. "Now why did you do that in the first place?"

She looked up at Ron using her own version of a Puppy Dog Pout, but it wasn't near as effective on him as when Kim would do it. "I… just wanted to say thank-you… and I took your advice to heart."

Ron was dumbfounded. "I… I…"

"Just remember Stoppable…" Her voice was now starting to return to its usual temper. "From now on, when you hear me calling you a Loser, I actually mean the opposite."

Ron thought to himself for a couple seconds. "Wait… That would mean I'm a… Winner? What did I… win?"

Again Bonnie looked up at him with her PDP, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "My heart."

She then stood straight and looked him right in the eye with a wicked look, and yelled at Ron right in the face. "Now get out of here… LOSER!"

Ron could almost see the corner of her lip curl up slightly, but he stayed quiet. Quickly he grabbed his back pack, and then Kim's as he ran out of the gym.

He only had one thought (well actually two) on his mind as he headed towards his girlfriend's house to try and explain to Kim what had just happened. One, how was he going to get Kim to believe him… And two, did Bonnie Rockwaller just tell him that she was in Love with him?

It was just so… unexpected.

The End…


End file.
